


face these things with a sense of poise and rationality

by produce101all



Series: i write romance not tragedies [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, this is not polyamory, u see the main relationships tagged yeah dont mind that, unconventional relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/produce101all/pseuds/produce101all
Summary: the dreamies are all sick (they aren't) fucks who don't give a shit about conventionalityalternatively: they're all in a relationship but they dont really abide by the unwritten rules| first take: nahyuck |





	face these things with a sense of poise and rationality

**Author's Note:**

> you have been warned also my usual probably gonna delete this later note
> 
> disclaimer: this is not a cheating fic

"Does Donghyuck really kiss that good?"

Jaemin asks as he offers his ear as Mark's go-to rant guru again. If you're going to take this part of history into account, he pretty much can be a primary source with how much he knows about Mark and Donghyuck's relationship. Up to now, he still doesn't comprehend why Mark went to him to talk about this topic and he never did ask.

But of all the topics, there's always been one common denominator of all of them, Donghyuck's kissing. Mark never really went into detail nor does he state that "oh jaemin btw donghyuck and i kissed" no sir, he never outright mentions it but Jaemin just knows (because he's pretty much in a relationship himself).

Mark will have that glazed and bright look in his eyes and his whole aura just gets really lighter and you can just sense the good vibes oozing out of him. And most of the time, Mark will just go into a word vomit with a stupid smile in his face as if Jaemin isnt aware that their leader is just bullshitting him right now and has his head somewehere else probably reminiscing Donghyuck's lips or craving his company right now.

Mark thinks he's oh so smooth.

Jaemin doesnt repeat the question but what he said surely made Mark stop in his mid-bullshitting tirade. Jaemin honestly doesnt know what went through his head that made him ask that question but he has long gone done it and he doesnt really regret doing so.

Let's just say he's a really curious individual.

(Asking that question is no way weird right? He's just engaging in conversation. Mark always went to him to talk about his and Donghyuck's relationship so it isn't really out of the ordinary, right? It's not weird. Totally not weird. Probably convincing myself is what's making this weird, Jaemin stops himself)

And of all things Mark could reply with, Jaemin certainly didn't expect these words.

"Oh wouldn't you just love to find out, bro."

Well for the last word, Jaemin didnt expect anything less.

—

"Hey, Hyuck, may I kiss you?"

Jaemin really wants to think he didn't know what led him to knocking at Donghyuck's room at the middle of the night and for those words to leave his mouth but the truth is, he really does. He has been thinking it these past few days after that conversation with Mark where he just let the question out of him and after that he couldn't sleep.

Well, he still could sleep but not peacefully and easily as he always does. See, Jaemin is not a light sleeper he can sleep in so late while going to bed early which can make you say Jaemin really loves his sleep but in light of recent events it seems like he had a change of priorities. He has to wear his eyes out just so he can sleep or else he'd be left lying awake and dying, _dying_ , of curiosity about how it is to kiss his friend.

Not how as in how would he get to his friend to kiss him because he will not in hell act on this (that resolve didn't really last long, look at him now) but just wondering how does it feel like to kiss Donghyuck and able to feel how Mark felt. He's always just so recharged and happy and light and if that's how kissing Donghyuck felt like then he surely would want a taste.

(Well that is the rationale he set for himself but in truth he really just wants to kiss his friend regardless of the good side-effects the kiss supposedly has)

"Do you really have to do this in the middle of the night? I couldve been getting my beauty rest,"

That was the answer he was greeted with and he expected no less. No slaps or punches thrown, no judging eyes, no digusted expression, no door to be slammed at his face, and no immediate rejection.

Maybe this is why his brain never really worried or thought about how he would get Donghyuck to kiss him because deep inside he knew it wasn't something that needs to be thought of—because it's not even a problem in the first place.

"Beauty sleep my ass, we all know you don't sleep till three," Jaemin smirked.

"Well I'm not the one asking for a favor here,"

Favor? Why would Donghyuck think it's just a favor? Why does it sound like it's something Jaemin imposed on Donghyuck? Well it is but if Jaemin knew he's troubling his friend so much with this 'favor' or 'request' then he wouldnt have—

"Stop thinking Jaemin, it's the middle of the night and my brain is too muddled to function. Come on in," Dinghyuck opened his door further amd Jaemin cant believe himself he let this conversation happen in the hallway. "By the way, don't think too much about whether I'm doing this willingly or not,"

Jaemin had a questioning look on his face at Donghyuck's words.

"Because I've been wondering just as much."

And before he knew it, Donghyuck's lips were on his as he felt his back hit the wall and it felt good, really good. He cant believe Mark gets to enjoy this all to himself.

—

"Hey Hyuck," Jaemin calls out to the person cuddling him after hours of making out (those hours were no sleep hours well spent). Jaemin loves cuddling and before all the kissing shennanigans, Jaemin and Donghyuck cuddling is pretty much part of the norm and Jaemin just can't help but like it more knowing what they were just doing prior to this. He smiles as he buries his head in Donghyuck's neck and he prays that the older won't feel it or else he'd be teased to death come morning. Donghyuck is just shameless like that.

Jaemin's question was met with a soft, "Hmm?"

Jaemin thought he was able to coherently string his thoughts properly to ask the question that's been nagging him that he didnt know was nagging him. Is he even making sense right now? He's really having a hard time coming up a right wording with the words, why have i never thought that kissing you would be a problem. Why did he think that it would happen as easily? Why did he just know that if he asked for a kiss he wouldnt be rejected?

"You want to know why I just let you kiss me, didn't you?" Donghyuck said and Jaemin didnt think what he was thinking was that obvious, wasnt it? It's either Donghyuck is really good at reading him or he has the same question ringing in his brain as well.

With the way Dinghyuck was breathing, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon although Jaemin can't say the same for himself, he really loves his sleep.

"It's really not that deep, Nana," he said, "I've been kissing Jeno myself."

Well Jaemin can kiss the the hours left to sleep good bye (just kissed a good two hours of sleep goodbye.)

"You've been kissing Jeno??"

Jaemin hoped he didnt sound betrayed nor jealous because, honestly, he really wasnt feeling any of those emotions right now. He's just plainly surprised and taken aback because since when was Jeno and Hyuck kissing a thing? What transpired these events?

But most of all, _so it wasn't just me._

"The boy talks too much, what can I do?"

Jaemin can't help but chuckle at Donghyuck's words. Jeno doesnt really talk much, he believes (he does talk much in fact), but it most probably is because Donghyuck wasn't really interested in whatever Jeno was talking about.

"All he does is whine about you and gush about Renjun, I'm not really a fan of that my time is precious you know."

Jaemin would beg to differ because Donghyuck just spent his whole night with him but he's not complaining. He really doesn't want a taste of Donghyuck's smart mouth right now (not literally his mouth because he would very much like a taste of that, but whatever witty comebacks he has up his sleeves).

"So basically he's been going to you to talk about his relationship,"

That scenario sounds familiar.

"He wishes he and Renjun has a relationship. Unfortunately, he's stuck with you,"

Jaemin rolls his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean? Jeno loves me."

"Stating the obvious now, are we? But lately Jeno has been whning about how you can be a bit too much,"

"I would have let him know it's not really bad to have too much of a good thing."

"Is that why the both of you can't get enough of me?" Donghyuck teases and Jaemin can't help but let out a few giggles as well, but unfortunately (is it), at this time of day, his voice comes out a bit too deep and husky and he guesses Donghyuck found that hot because despite the tiredness the both of them were feeling earlier, he was suddenly being kissed open-mouthedly—not that he was complaining.

Not that he was thinking of having a taste of Jisung's lips as well, or Renjun's (definitely, Renjun's). And he's definitely not thinking about how Mark would react if he knows about this or if Mark already knows about this or how Donghyuck is truly feeling about this because it really feels good right now, being with Donghyuck, and he really can't believe Mark and Jeno had the audacity to experience this first before he did.

**Author's Note:**

> once again my ending is rushed what's new
> 
> get ready for the next installation in this series if you want to see more dream relationships only if you want to this sucks goodbye
> 
> //
> 
>  
> 
> tw: [@markhyuck_ao3](https://mobile.twitter.com/markhyuck_ao3)


End file.
